


Something Bright (Hogwarts AU)

by purple_penguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Having a hard time with tags for some reason, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, What's better than putting two of my fav fandoms into one magical castle, a budding friendship between the great Sherlock and almighty Merlin, arthur doesn't like divination, introduction to a great destiny, lost too much sleep to this story, merlin has a journal, romance is there if you squint - Freeform, sherlock loves answers, this is either going to be great or a great mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_penguin/pseuds/purple_penguin
Summary: Third year, and look here, there's Arthur and Merlin, along with your favorite high functioning sociopath. Of course, Merlin is a heroic son of a gun, but he isn't aware of how heroic he truly is. This is where he, unknowingly, gets a blip of destiny.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & John Watson, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Something Bright (Hogwarts AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know what you might be thinking. The Hogwarts houses. Who is placed into what? A lot of you may not agree with what I put them as, but hey, opinions opinions. When I chose the houses, I went with my first feelings, and I couldn't argue with that. But otherwise, I hope whoever decided to click on this story enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. By the way, the POV is Merlin's, in case you can't tell as the story progresses.

Dear journal,

It’s been another day in Hogwarts, where in Herbology, I managed to rescue my prat of a friend from a  _ peculiar _ vine-entrapment hex.

**Again** .

I  _ swear _ Morgana is losing her originality. 

As per usual, Arthur had no clue as to what was going on. Had no  _ idea _ of the threatening vines swishing behind him, or the fact that Morgana was cackling evilly from afar. He also,  _ somehow _ , completely missed me literally standing behind his back, covertly raising my wand, and he  _ absolutely _ failed to see my “Merlin thing”. 

Arthur once told me,(way back in 1st year) that when my eyes glowed, it reminded him of pure polished golden amber, with my pupils being the stuck, icky, dead bug in the center. 

Very sweet of him. 

And to top it off, when Arthur finally turns around from doing whatever in the afterlife’s name he was  _ so _ captivated by, he only has to look at me for one second before he’s sniggering. As I belatedly remembered, vines don’t like heat, and apparently my hair decided it also wanted to get fried like Frankenstein’s in the process. What else was I supposed to do to defeat the overgrown garden weeds? It’s not like I could have  _ watered _ the vines, which thinking about now, might have been better for my abused hair.

But in Arthur’s defense, he was innocently unaware. He didn’t see Morgana stalking away with a scowl on her stone-cold face. He didn’t think to ask of my less-than-unkempt hairstyle that definitely wasn’t looking like it did earlier that morning. He didn’t seem to take notice of the dark long-lined stains on the ground either. Although the floor was already unevenly colored anyway.

So in case you missed my point dear journal, ‘twas just another event. 

Another scheme foiled by the almighty me.

I have this little nagging suspicion that expecting the worst is simply part of my agenda. Like, what are ya gonna do today Merlin? Hmmm, how about looking both ways before crossing the hallway in case there’s a face-chomping monster out to get me or my pal? 

I fear that one of these days, if only to save my sanity, I’ll straight out yell in Arthur’s face, and shake his shakeable shoulders for good measure, and say something along the lines of,

“OY!!! YOUR DISTANT COUSIN IS TRYING TO RIP OUT, STRANGLE, SQUISH, AND BURN YOUR GUTS FOR SOME REASON!”

I think I’ll wait a little longer though. If it continues for another month and he is _ still _ an ignorant prat, I’ll tell him. 

_________

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out. Just because it is in first person, doesn't make it terrible. It's decent, wouldn't you say? I don't know, I've seen many people scorn 1st person, but I've read lots of fanfics that were first person and were amazing. There will only be 2 to 3 more chapters, and trust me, they will be longer than this one. Promise.


End file.
